Harmony Force's Pirate Adventure (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Harmony Force's Pirate Adventure. Narrator: There once was a man named Gold Roger, Who was the King of the Pirates. He had fame, Power and wealth beyond your wildest dreams. Before they hung him from the gallows, These were the final words he said. Gold Roger: "My fortune is yours for the taking, But you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in One Piece." Narrator: Ever since, Pirates from all over the world set sail for the grand line searching for One Piece, The treasure that will make their dreams come true. Then, Two Strangers from the Future named Ford and Stanley Pines formed Captain Emmett and his crew of Pirates into a new alliance of heroes. They are the Power Rangers Pirate Force! Then, The One Piece theme song was played. ::Pirates :YO! ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Dreamin', don't give it up Emmett :Dreamin', don't give it up Ryo :Dreamin', don't give it up Nina :Dreamin', don't give it give it up give it up give it up give it up give it NO! ::Rapper :Here's how the story goes we find out :About a Treasure in the Grand Line :There's no doubt, The pirate whose eye is on it :He'll sing I'll be King of the Pirates :I'm gonna be king ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, ho-ho :Power Rangers Pirate Force! :His name is Emerl :That's Captain Emmett :Gonna be king of the pirates! ::Pirate :He's the Red Ranger! ::Pirates :how did that happen? ::Pirate :Yo-ho-ho, he took the pirate morpher! ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! ::Rapper :His name's Ryo, He's just like a samurai. :And a L-A-D-Y Nina's not shy. :Bendy's doin' that marksman thing. :Callie's cookin', Jay's doctoring. ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, hoo-hoo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Set sail for One Piece, it's the name of the treasure in the Grand Line! :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers Pirate Force! Tiffany Lopez: (voice over) Harmony Force's Pirate Adventure! The episode begins one dark day, Where Captain Whiskers was making ready for his new evil plan. Captain Whiskers: Time to put me next plan into action. With the Pirate Force Rangers out of the way, I will get my hands for One Piece. So, He returned to the 21st Century to begin his next plot. Meanwhile at the Pirate Tavern, Bendy and Marine the Raccoon were having a soda drinking contest. Marine the Raccoon: Alright, Bendy. Let's have a soda drinking contest to see who can pull off a new record. Bendy Jackson: Oh, You're on, Marine. Callie Jones: Ready... Set... Go! As John Silver blows his whistle, They started drinking as much soda they could. Nina Vincent: Go, Bendy, Go! Captain Emmett: Come on, Marine, You got this! The drinking goes on, Bendy passed out as Marine won. John Silver: (raising Marine's arm up) The First Mate Wins! Just as they cheered for her, There was an emergency alert. Captain Emmett: Uh-oh, Looks like we got an emergency alarm. Zazu: Report to the Lab, Ford and Stanley would like to see you all right away. John Silver: Bendy, Lad. Game over, Let's get to work! Bendy Jackson: (burped) Gotcha. Soon, They report to the secret lab. When they got here, Ford was showing where and when Captain Whiskers is now. Ford Pines: Captain Whiskers is returning to the 21st Century. Stanley Pines: I can tell this is no ordinary Wild Goose Chase. Captain Emmett: I wonder what he's up to? John Silver: We're about to find out, Emmett. Marine the Raccoon: We're ready, Ford. Ford Pines: The Portal's open, Now go. We'll catch up soon. Captain Emmett: You got it, Ford. (to the crew) Let's go, Crew. So, Emmett and his crew stepped into the portal to the 21st Century. When they came to CHS, Captain Emmett and his crew were amazed to discover the dimension like this. Captain Emmett: Well, Cattle me boots! We've just traveled to another new dimension. Marine the Raccoon: I know, It's so big and different. Mira Ramon: You're telling me. Then, Star Swirl the Bearded, Rockhoof, Mage Meadowbrook, Somnambula, Mistmane, Flash Magnus and Stygian came. Star Swirl the Bearded: Halt! Who are you? Captain Emmett: Shiver me timbers! Tiffany Lopez: We're not your enemies, We're Pirate Force Rangers. Stygian: Pirate Force Rangers? We've heard tales about you before, They've come to help us. Rockhoof: Our apologies, Captain Emmett. We have no idea you'd come to our century in short notice. Star Swirl the Bearded: We bid you welcome, Captain Emmett, Ryo Vinsmoke, Nina Vincent, Bendy Jackson, Callie Jones, Jay Dunn, Maria Swanson, Tiffany Lopez, Donna O'Neil, Marine, Mira Ramon and Crystal Garcia. Mage Meadowbrook: I hope we haven't frightened any of y'all. Donna O'Neil: Not at all, No hard feelings. Somnambula: If we recall by a riddle, Were you the ones from the past who's mentors are from the future? Captain Emmett: Aye, Our mentors' names are Stanley and Ford Pines. Mistmane: They must have chosen wisely when they selected you to be Rangers. Flash Magnus: We've just encountered you enemy, Captain Whiskers earlier ago. We'll need your help. Jay Dunn: You can count on us, Flash. Crystal Garcia: But there's something all of you should know about Captain Whiskers, He's not like any other evil pirates. The thing is, He's after the treasure of One Piece. Star Swirl the Bearded: Come, We must meet at the lab and inform Twilight and her friends. As they enter the Secret Lab, Twilight Sparkle and her friends were there. Twilight Sparkle: We came as soon as we could, Star Swirl. Star Swirl the Bearded: Pirate Force Rangers, This is Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer and Mirage. They're the Harmony Force Rangers. Captain Emmett: A pleasure to meet you lads and lasses. Twilight Sparkle: Pleasure's all ours, Captain Emmett. Pinkie Pie: Hiya, Ryo. How'd you do? Ryo Vinsmoke: I'm doing well, Pinkie. Applejack: Fancy meetin' y'all too. Especially you, Nina. Nina Vincent: You too, A.J. Sunset Shimmer: And it's nice to meet you, Bendy. Bendy Jackson: Right back at ya, Sunset. Rarity: Please the make your acquaintance, Callie, Darling. Callie Jones: I'm please to meet you too, Rarity. Spike: Glad to meet you, Jay. Jay Dunn: You too, Spike. Starlight Glimmer: Nice to meet you, Maria. Maria Swanson: I'm honored to meet you too, Starlight. Fluttershy: And I'm very pleased to meet you, Tiffany. Tiffany Lopez: Nice to meet you, Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash: What up, Donna, Marine, Crystal? Donna O'Neil: You too, Rainbow Dash. Marine the Raccoon: Pleasure's all ours. Crystal Garcia: Hola. Iago: Are we done yet? Mirage: Good to meet you, Mira. Mira Roman: Like wise, Mirage. Star Swirl the Bearded: Now then. It's not going to be easy, But we must work together and stop Captain Whiskers from ever taking over our time dimension. (to the Pirate Force Rangers) Will you all help us? Captain Emmett: Aye. Of course we will, Star Swirl. We'll do anything we can to help. However, A new bot called Peg Leg Pachyderm was rampaging the city. Captain Whiskers: That's it, Peg Leg Pachyderm. Destroy this city! Peg Leg Pachyderm: Yes, Master! Then, The Pirate Force Rangers started fighting back. Captain Emmett: Hold it right there, Captain Whiskers! Captain Whiskers: We finally meet again, Rangers, For the last time! Sunset Shimmer: So you're Captain Whiskers, You don't seem too tough to us. Captain Whiskers: We shall see, Lassie. I will rule your world and the next! Twilight Sparkle: Not today, Whiskers! (to Captain Emmett) Let's do this, Captain Emmett! Captain Emmett: Aye, Aye, Twilight! So, The Rangers fought off the Pirate Bots as Peg Leg Pachyderm begins to charge. Peg Leg Pachyderm: Pachyderm Stomp! With one stomp, The Earth begins to shake making the Rangers tremble. Flash Magnus: It's no use, He's too strong! Mira Roman: We can't give up, Flash. We have to keep fighting until we win! Captain Whiskers was about to attack Twilight, Captain Emmett stopped him. Captain Emmett: Hiya! Captain Whiskers: Argh! Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, Emmett. Captain Emmett: Anytime, Lass. Captain Whiskers: This isn't over yet, Rangers! We'll be back! As they took off, The Rangers had to power down. Flash Magnus: They got away! Jay Dunn: Don't worry, Flash. I have a hunch that he'll be back. Star Swirl the Bearded: Yes, Jay. And we'll be ready for him if he does. Back at CHS, They learn to never give up fighting evil no matter what they threw at them. Captain Emmett: This might be a little bit different then I thought. Twilight Sparkle: I know the 21st Century has been odd, Emmett. But look at it this way, There's always new friends to make around here and just beyond where you all lived. Star Swirl the Bearded: Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5